


LYCAN'S ARE REAL?

by odedfehrlover



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Fights, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fights, Full Shift Werewolves, Mates, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odedfehrlover/pseuds/odedfehrlover
Summary: Hotch finds his long lost brother by the name chris argent a werewolf hunter, meeting the hale pack as a result. sparks fly between him and derek hale's sister kate. with a rival pack after her and a beta hotch has his work cut out for him if he wants to claim her as his own. crossover between criminal minds and teen wolf with a hint of the movie underworld as hotch's back story.





	1. New uncle

Stiles walked thru the woods cursing every time he stumbled. It was 4 in the afternoon, he had just gotten out of school when Scott texted him to meet him at the hale house. Derek had decided to rebuild the house after becoming the alpha again. Stiles had to admit it was a good looking house, two stories, porch on the front, and a bedroom for each pack member.

The sound of a twig snapping stopped stiles thoughts, slowly turning around he scanned the trees.

"Hello?" silences. "Anyone out there?" not a peep.

Stiles quickly turned around walking faster, his heart racing upon hearing footstep behind him. Picking his pace to a full run. 'almost there, almost there, almost the-ahhhh!" stiles was knocked down to the ground. "Please, please don't eat me or kill me or dismember me. Im not worth it, if you do hurt me alpha hale will have your head!" stiles yelled hopeing the pack would hear him, and they did. Not two minutes later three male wolves jumped out into the clearance, growling, teeth bared, and hackles raised.

Stiles recognized the wolves as soon as he spotted them. One was gray on the chest and stomach, the rest of him covered in black with brown paws that could only be Derek. On his right was a light brown and red colored wolf that was Scott and on the other side stood a light gray and yellow wolf that was little Isaac.

Once the wolves saw who the attacker was their growls stopped.

"What are you doing?! Get it off me! Kill it!" stiles exclaimed not believing they would just leave him to die.

Derek huffed giving the attacker a warning growl. Isaac and Scott just smirked-as well as a wolf can-at their troubled pack mate.

Stiles felt the extra weight on his back disappear. Turning onto his back he groaned in annoyance. Just before his feet sat a beautiful golden wolf, he knew who she was. Only one wolf in the entire pack had a golden color as she does.

"Damit Kate! You scared the hell out of me!" stiles yelled.

Kate gave him a quick woof before walking over to Derek allowing her alpha to scent mark her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed stiles running up to her. Jumping out of the way she howled as she ran to the house.

Stiles cursed from what seemed like the hundredth time as he picked himself up from the ground. "Damn she-wolf." stile mumbled all the way to the house.

Kate is Derek hales smaller sister by two years being at the age of 26. Like her brother Kate is a born wolf, after the hale fire Derek had sent her away to London to study and keep her away from all of the drama. Finally after 12 years away she was back and to Derek's relief nothing was trying to kill them at the moment. Never married and no kids, not for lack of trying with an over protective brother and pack mates not many stick around. She was now the girls' soccer coach at beacon hills high school.

Running up to her room Kate shifted, throwing on a green blouse and dark jeans Kate ran back down the stairs where the pack sat waiting for the others.

The hale pack was one of the largest and unique packs in the world since not all were wolves. There was Lydia, stiles, Malia, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Liam, Kate, alpha Derek, alpha Allison, alpha Scott, alpha Kira, mama McCall, sheriff john, deputy parish, Chris argent, and Braden. You had banshee, foxes, hunters, humans, and coyotes you can't get any more unique than that.

Kate sat between Melissa and Kira, scanning the room. Jackson was holding Lydia in his lap while bickering with Danny, Ethan, and Aiden. Allison, Kira, Erica, and Lydia talked about shopping while Boyd and Liam discussed over the lacrosse game from last night. Kate smiled to herself this was her pack, her family she couldn't be happier.

"Hello Kate." Mellissa greeted giving her a motherly smile, the one that always warmed her heart.

"Hi mama McCall. Do you know why Derek called this meeting?" Kate was worried when Derek gathered all of them including the adults it meant trouble or worse change.

"No idea sweetie. I was home when Scott called me." Mellissa answered pulling her into a hug when she frowned.

The door opened as three wolfs walked in running up the stairs. Stiles walked in last giving Kate a dirty. Sheriff did a double take at his son's dirty clothes.

"Stiles what happen to you?"

"Ask miss little sunshine over there." Stiles grumbled.

Kate just giggled she couldn't help it stiles was just an easy target. "Sorry stiles, I was just messing with ya." Kate gave him her best puppy eyes.

Stiles groaned. "With that look you could get away with murder." Snorting when Kate gave him a toothy grin.

All went quiet when Derek walked down the stairs followed by Scott and Isaac who each took a seat on the floor since stiles was lying on the three seat couch.

"In case you are wondering I did not call this meeting, Allison did." Derek stared making all eyes snap to their lead alpha. "Babe the room is all yours."

Allison stood from her seat standing in front of the pack. "I talked to dad this morning; he told me his brother would be coming down for a visit along with some friends."

"And we care why?" Erica snarled, it was no secret the she-wolf hated Allison.

Derek growled warning her to back off; Erica whimpered lowering her head in submission. Kate rolled her eyes Erica knows better than to disrespect Derek's mate she was after all the alpha female.

Allison waited until Derek gave her the go. "He is FBI, but he is also a-a…" Allison hesitated to speak.

"A what Ali?" Kate asked gently.

"werewolf." Allison whispered she knew how the pack hated when unknown wolfs come into hale turf.

Everyone was shocked for two things, one he was a wolf and two the argents allowed him to live.

"How is that even possible? You family would have killed him." Liam stated.

Allison shook her head. "He was just a kid of 7 when the government took him away from my grandfather. Up until a year ago dad found him by accident he was adopted by some couple. What we do know if he is a fed and has a ten year old boy." Allison explained.

"What's his name?" Melissa asked.

"Umm-Aaron Hotchner."

"I know him." Melissa squealed. "Ralph dragged me to the annual FBI ball where I met him. Half way thru the thing ralph had too much to drink and at one point he was going to-umm-to hit me, but agent hotchner stopped him. He stayed with me the whole night to make sure ralph didn't try anything. We kept in touch thru calls and texts up until two years." Melissa said sounding a little upset at the ending. Kate gave her hand a squeeze, the topic of her ex-husband was never an easy one.

"That explains who he is, but how do you explain what he is?" Kira asked leaning forward.

''I don't know." Allison sighed she hated when things were never clear.

"How do you know he is a wolf?" Derek asked.

"Remember the trip my dad made a couple of months ago?" Derek nodded how could he not he had her all to himself. "He went to meet him. They talked and he told him what he was, saying he wanted everything out in the open. He did get lots of threats from his team though." She paused for a moment remembering something else. "He also said his eyes were different from any wolf he's seen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate piped up, different? How?

Allison shrugged. "He didn't say."

Derek sighed running a hand thru his hair. "When does he arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Where is your father?" sheriff asked speaking for the first time.

"He's home getting things ready for his arrival."

"Okay we'll meet here then head to where ever Chris is picking them up. Do not let him go without us. Derek ordered his alpha voice slipping out.

"understood." Allison responded with a small roll of her eyes, he really needed to stop doing that.

"Good now all of you get, not you Allison." Derek said reaching for her hand pulling her towards his bedroom.

"Gezz Allison needs to give him some." Stiles mumbled.

"I heard that!" Derek yelled.

Stiles yelped running out of the house leaving the laughing pack behind him. since it was Friday the kids had no homework and Kate had nothing to do for work they decided to go watch a movie dragging a tired Melissa and grumpy sheriff with them.


	2. New breed in town

BAU

Hotch placed the fifth file on his finish side. "Finally finished." Hotch threw his head back closing his eyes.

Rossi walked into the office not bothering to knock knowing the younger man would have scented him.

"So you ready for the grand reunion?" Rossi asked.

"I think so." Hotch answered not bothering to lift his head.

"Aaron are their other their other wolves in beacon hills." Rossi asked, Hotch frowned at the sight pick up of his heart.

"Chris said there was a pack that protects the town." Hotch straighten himself staring at the man he considered as a father. "What has you so worried?"

Rossi took a deep breath. "You're an alpha and I know you have control, but I have also seen what you do to other alphas within your space." Rossi answered.

"Dave that was a long time ago." Hotch sighed. Can they not let all that go?

"Hotch you teared him up all because he looked at garcia wrong." Rossi reminded with a pointed look.

"Dave I was young. I didn't know who or what I was let alone an alpha. I didn't have the control I have now. Being an alpha makes it harder to control the possessiveness and overprotection." Hotch groaned. "Besides may I remind you he attacked first."

"I just want to be 100% you can handle being around other alphas?" Rossi asked worry clearly in his voice.

Hotch smiled, Rossi was the first in the team to find out what he was. Unlike his family he didn't push him away. His first shift was at the age of 10 in front of his step-father, it earned him dog fights, beating, and being tied up outside whenever he would lose a fight. It kept going until Hotch did the unthinkable by killing the man. The court had cleared it as self-defense, but his step-mother kicked him out calling him a monster. Hotch was only 15 at the time, Rossi was found him sleeping in on a bench at the park. Since then he took him, feed him, gave him a roof over his head, and treated him like a human. He was the one that had his file sealed. When that team found out about him Rossi was there by his side. He has been his father in every way of the word.

"I promise I can handle being around other alphas." Hotch promised giving him a flash of his eyes and a toothy smile with his canines out. Rossi rolled his eyes at his child behavior; Hotch can be such a kid when he wants to be.

"So what did Chris tell you?" Rossi asked.

"Not much, he has two kids a daughter named Allison and an adoptive son named Isaac." Hotch said Rossi didn't miss the pain that crossed his eyes at the mention of adoptive son.

"How old are they?"

"Umm-Allison is 19 and Isaac 18 I believe."

Rossi hummed. "Does he have a wife?"

Hotch thought over their conversation for a bit. "He didn't mention anything about it. I figured he does since he was wearing a wedding ring. Come in!" Hotch yelled out making Rossi jump at the sudden calling. Rossi turned to see thru the window as Garcia was barely half way up the stairs.

"That still freaks me out." Garcia mumbled under her breath. "Hey boss man the team is packed and ready to go on your howl."

Rossi chuckled as Hotch just shook his head. "Thank you Garcia, ill like to talk to them before we leave." Hotch ordered softly.

When it came to the girls in the team it was rare for Hotch to raise his voice let alone growl at them. For the men they weren't so lucky.

"On it alpha." Garcia skipped out of the office yelling for the team over the rail.

Hotch scoffed. "I could have done that."

"That is our Garcia for you, come on lets go."

Hotch walked into the meeting room, his team sat around the table giving him their full attention. "Okay so as you all know I told you this little getaway was so you can all meet my biological brother." Hotch started.

"Before you continued will there be other wolves in beacon hills, let's say alphas?" JJ asked concerned for her boss.

Hotch groaned softly. "Why does everybody ask that?"

"Because you don't play well with other alphas. Remembered that time you got into a fight with the Las Vegas alpha female?" JJ asked she did, how can she not when her boss shifted into a wolf and nearly killed another.

"For that I had a reason, she was going to kill you, and I didn't kill her." Hotch said defending himself.

"What about the other alphas?" JJ asked.

"What alphas?" Hotch asked failing at the innocent voice.

"Chicago." Rossi said.

"Boston." Morgan grumbled the team including Hotch knew he was still trying to cope with Hotch being what he is.

"New York." Garcia said remembering the ways Hotch teared up the young alpha that wanted to take a bite from her.

"Oregon, Orleans should we continue?" JJ raised an eyebrow daring him to, the team snickered.

Hotch sighed in defeat. "I had little control back then; I won't shift unless I need it." He didn't want to tell them he hasn't shift in more than a week; he has enough with Rossi on his ass for that. "I promise."

JJ looked at him unconvinced as did all the rest but they agreed.

"Look we have two weeks off, we go have fun get to know them and come back." Hotch said picking up his bag, he really hope he could control himself.

NEXT MORNING

Allison stretched as her alarm clock beeped. Rolling to her side she came face to face with a sleeping sour wolf. Smiling to herself she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Wakeup we have to go meet my uncle." Allison whispered jumping out of bed dodging Derek's arm. Growling Derek ran after her into the shower.

"How about we share the shower to save water." Allison shivered at his husky voice.

"I would love that." Smirking she removed his shirt off reviling his well chiseled chest, before Derek pushed her in the shower.

An hour and a half later they were dressed and ready to go. Walking down the steps the pack was already waiting there including Chris. Allison knew he didn't like the idea of them all going but Derek made it clear they were going to be there.

"Alright let's go." Derek grabbed his keys to the Camaro as everyone scattered to their cars.

Hotch was the first to walk out of the plane scanning, sniffing the area before allowing his team off. This was something they were used too. Looking to his right he spotted his brother, but released a growl when he noticed the group behind him. Rossi frowned at the sudden change of demeanor on Hotch.

Derek frowned at the whimpers his pack let out some were even fighting from baring their neck. What the hell?

Chris cursed this was why he didn't want them to come. Hotch was going to feel threaten by the packs presence.

"Please stay here." Chris said earning a growl from Derek. "Look Derek I am not part of your pack, but because Allison asked me to I agreed to this, but your presence is already making him alarmed and I don't know how he will react, so stay here." Chris ordered sternly, not waiting for a response he made his way over.

Hotch made sure his team was close to him as he kept an eye on the new pack.

"Aaron it's good to see you again." Chris spoke happily.

"Chris, same here." Hotch smiled giving him a one arm hug. "Mind telling me who they are?"

Chris sighed. "That is the hale pack."

"You never said you were in his pack." Hotch glanced at him inhaling his scent 'he doesn't smell like a pack'.

"Im not, but Allison is Derek's mate so I'm kinda linked to them." Chris grumbled. "You want to meet her?" Hotch chuckled at the way his eyes lighten up at the mention of his daughter.

"I would love to."

Chris turned to the pack waving a hand at Allison. Derek tightens his hold on her not liking the idea of her being close to him. Chris didn't miss the way Hotch's eyes darken towards Derek. Allison ignored her mate, pulling out of his hold making her way to her father. Allison slowed her steps a little the force she had just felt earlier was getting stronger as she got closer it was getting harder to not bare her neck.

"Aaron this is my daughter Allison and-" Chris looked around for something. "Isaac get over here!" Allison giggled at the stunned face on the boy as he jogged over Allison noticed he too was feeling the way she was, but his was stronger being a wolf. "Now Aaron this is my daughter Allison and my son Isaac. Kids this is my brother Aaron Hotchner." Chris introduced Hotch and the team didn't miss the way Isaac smiled being introduced as his son.

"Pleasure to meet you Allison, you as well Isaac." Hotch said shaking hands with both of them.

"Same here, great to know we have an uncle." Allison chuckled.

"You don't mind if I-I-call you uncle? Do you?" Isaac whispered the smell of fear invaded Hotch nose.

Hotch smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course not, I'd be glad if you did." Isaac gave him a small smile. Allison wrapped an arm around him looking up at Hotch frowning when his eyes flashed grey. Glancing at Isaac she knew he'd seen it.

Hotch quickly shut his eyes cursing, but this was something he couldn't control. Whenever he meets someone close to him it happens it's his way of letting the animal in him know they are to be protected and not harmed.

"Well im excited in having a niece and nephew." Hotch smiled turning to his team. "This is my team Derek Morgan, David Rossi, dr. spencer Reid, Jennifer jearue, and Penelope Garcia." Each member waved.

"Are you all wolves?" Allison asked but looking at Isaac he shook his head no.

"No, Hotch is the only one." Morgan responded almost as if the question had offended him.

Both teens frowned but didn't say anything. How can he be like that with no wolves in his pack?

"Would you like to meet the pack?" Allison asked.

Hotch hesitate until he felt someone grab his hand, looking down he noticed Isaac tugging his forward. Allison giggled at him; Isaac was the pup of the pack after all. Taking a deep breath Hotch allowed himself to be pulled.

Hotch stopped a few feet away, making sure his pack was behind him. Isaac released his hand joining his pack.

"These are alphas Derek, Scott, and Kira. We also have kate, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Liam, stiles, parish, sheriff stilinski, and Melissa McCall. Guys this is my Uncle Aaron hotchner and his team mates Derek, Rossi, Reid, Jennifer, and Penelope." Allison said introducing everyone.

Derek walked up to Allison catching onto how Hotch stiffed at his closeness, Scott frowning worried the man would attack. JJ grabbed his hand giving him the support he needed to stay grounded.

"Welcome to beacon hills." Derek said firmly.

Hotch wasn't paying attention his focus was on Melissa, he knew he had seen her before smelling the air her scent clicked within his mind.

"Mel?" Hotch asked his eyebrows knitted together.

"Hello Aaron." Mellissa smiled standing in front of Derek.

Hotch chuckled pulling her into a hug. Scott frowned looking at them in confusion, how well did they really know each other?

"God it's so good to see you again." Hotch mumbled.

"It's good to see you to midnight." Melissa said chuckling.

Hotch pulled away a small smirk on his lips. "No has called me that in ages."

Scott cleared his throat catching the attention of both adults. Melissa blushed giving him one last smile before pulling away. Hotch took a few step back when Scott moved by his mom. Melissa looked at him curiously at his reaction.

"Aaron this is my son Scott."

Scott stretched his hand to shake, Hotch hesitated for a moment. "Pleasure Scott." Scott gave him a nod stepping back beside his mother. Hotch too took a step back pushing his pack as well. Derek recognized the behavior as an alpha protecting his pack.

Chris could feel the tension coming from his brother. "You guys must be tired from the flight, why don't we head to my house and have you guys settle in and rest."

"That would be great." JJ moaned she really did want to sleep Chris gave her a small smile. JJ grabbed her bag only to hand it to Hotch he just playfully glared at her grabbing it along with gracias.

"It was nice meeting you. Mel hope to talk to you soon again." Hotch said flashing his dimples at her.

"Same here Aaron." Melissa waved as they left.


	3. Shifting

Derek watched them leave something was different about the man, he smelled like a wolf, but at the same time not. "Let's head back home." Everyone but stiles, Scott, Allison, Kira and Melissa grabbed the cars they decided to walk back gives them time to talk.

"He seems okay." Stiles said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know something was off, did you see the way he reacted when Scott or I got close to him?" Derek asked.

"As if he was scared of us." Scott added in helping Melissa over a log.

"But he's an alpha?" stiles reminded them.

"And a powerful one at that." Kate mumbled she still couldn't shake the feeling off.

Stiles glanced at her. "How do you know he didn't look all that special to me?"

"His aura-if you can call it that- litteily surrounded us with strength and power, it made it almost impossible to withheld submitting to him." Kate admitted flinching at the growl Derek gave.

"Aaron has always had that reaction from people, but I never knew it was because of his statues on the wolf rank." Melissa said.

Derek thought for a second. "Statues have nothing to do with that. An alpha can be weak, when one becomes an alpha he does get stronger than those lower than it, but without a pack any other alpha can easily take him down. With a pack the alpha gets stronger as do the betas. For Allison's uncle to be that strong his betas are most likely strong wolves."

Allison then remembered what Morgan had told her. "They are not wolves." That made everyone stop looking at her with a bewilder look.

"Humans?" Kate asked. "You mean his whole pack is humans?"

Allison nodded. "Yes, he told both me and Isaac."

"I want to know everything about him. What he is? Where he went after he was taken from the argents? Everything, I knew there was something off about him." Derek ordered taking a step; Allison stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"No!"

Derek frowned down at her. "What?"

"Derek for as long as I remember my family has been fucked up my mom, Kate, Gerald. Don't go digging looking for something that is not there. Hotch is a werewolf like you, so what if he is stronger or have a pack of humans. You don't excaly have a normal pack. He has given you no reason to suspect of him." Allison smiled quickly looking at him seriously, giving him the glare that made her pups submit. "Leave. Him. Alone."

Derek was surprised by the authority in her voice. "fine, but one slip up and I have permission to dig deep down as I want to."

Alisson smirked. "fine." Pecking him on the lips she started walking again.

"on a different matter, he is hot!" kate squealed earning looks from all of them. "what? He is?" Alisson giggled along with Melissa.

"stay away from him." derek spoke firmly, last thing he wanted or needed was for his baby sister falling for a man like hotchner.

"you do know that him being Alisson's uncle we will see more of him." kate said sweetly. "wait ali is he married?"

Allison shrugged. "I don't know?"

"well I know he was married to a woman named haley and by not seeing a ring on his finger im guessing he's divorced." Melissa said.

"how do you know he just doesn't wear it?" scott asked.

"because hotch isn't like that in the few years I've known him he's old fashion that way." His mom replied.

"old fashion?" kate asked her intrest showing.

Melissa smiled. "you know. Picking you up for a date with flowers or choclate, having you home before ten pm, that sort of things."

"are we going to talk about him all night? Or can we change the subject?" scott whined stopping kate from asking more questions earning an eye rolls from the girls.

"hey der, can I go for a run? Ill take some of the betas with me?" kate said giving him the best puppy eyes she could come up with.

"oh he's doomed." Stiles mumbled to scott who nodded in agreement they still had to met the person that could say no to kate's puppy eyes.

Derek fought inwardly but gave in at the end. "fine, but take some of the guys."

"yes! Oh can Alisson come as well?" it had become a regular thing between them for the female alpha to go. She would ride on the back of one of the wolves. Derek shrugged giving his mate the choice.

Alisson smiled. "I would love to."

Both girls took off running once the house was in sight. Kate gave a howl letting the pack know she was going for a run with Alisson. Erica and Isaac came running out wanting to join in on the run. Isaac would be the one to give Alisson the pony ride. As the three wolves shifted derek warned them about the rouge pack members they smelled on the borders today and to watch eachothers back.

Erica was the classic gray wolf, gray and white her eyes bright yellow. Isaac was a marble kinda wolf he had black, red and brown swirled in togerther. Kate was the last to shift into her yellow wolf many hunters had tried hunting her down referring to her as 'la dorada' meaning the golden. Alisson gave derek a quick kiss before jumping on isaac's back. kate made sure to keep Erica away from their alpha female.

WITH THE BAU

"hotch are you sure it's a good idea?" morgan asked blocking the alphas exit.

Hotch had been itching to go for a run making it painful for him to even move, the fact that he hasn't shifted in over a week just made it worse. "morgan if I don't go I might lose control, I feel trapped, suffocated I need to run. Nothing will happen." Hotch tried to make a move for the door, but fell to the ground with a growl of pain. hotch relisead a whimper if he didn't shift soon he was going to go mad. "I need to shift."

Chris walked into the room having heard the growl. "hotch what's the matter?" Hotch wrapped his arms around his stomach he was close hotch felt his skin heating up, his insides feeling like a burning volcano waiting to erupt, his bones shifting slightly getting ready for their new positions, the reason his team wouldn't let him out was because last time he attacked a wolf.

chris placed a hand on his arm frowning at the burning skin. "when was the last time you shifted?"

"a-a week." Hotch growled.

"a week?! Are you trying to go crazy?!" chris yelled.

"what?" garcia asked worried for her boss.

Chris ignored the question as he rush into the kitchen walking back holding a cup of purple liquid. "drink this." Hotch shook his head, his brother rolled his eyes as he grabbed a handful of hotch's hair pulling his head back and pouring the drink down his throat. "stop being so stuborn."

Rossi pushed chris back. "what the hell did you give him?!"

"dave…" hotch whimpered taking deep breaths surprised when the urge to shift disappeared. "im fine dave. What was that?"

Chris sighed. "wolfs bane. Now why haven't you shifted?"

Hotch looked at him as if he has lost it. "why would I want to shift into that thing? It has been nothing but a curse to me."

Chris shook his head. "maybe, but you need to control it. Never stop shifting for more than a day or two, more than that and your wolf side will take control who knows if you will even be able to gain it back. you don't need to run just shifting give that primal insticint a sense of calmness." Hotch nodded. "the wolfs bane will wear out in a moment you wont have the urge to shift, but I suggest you do. the woods are nice during the afternoon." Chris patted him on the shoulder as he left.

No one spoked, but watched as hotch walked outside a few seconds and they followed. Aaron pulled his shirt off followed by everything else leaving him in boxers. garcia hid her face into morgans chest when she heard the bones rejusting. The thing about hotch was he wasn't like the other werewolf's, he was a lycan pure blood. You know like the ones from underworld, but had the abilitly to shift into a pure wolf as well. Everyone watched as hotch stood on his hind digitigrade legs standing at 6'6 feet. His body was that of a wolf/human short hair covering his whole body allowing his define muscles in view, long sharp claws on both hands and feet, his hands although still showing some normal features they were only good to take a swipe at you, Canines as long as one inch. Hotch laid on his side still as a lycan out of both wolf bodies this was the most comfortable. The team didn't fear him for they knew he would never hurt them.

Garcia smiled glad the cracking sounds were over, pulling away from derek she walked towards hotch as he curled himself into a ball. Kneeling down beside him she laid her hand on his head causing the lycan to look up. his face and head were wolf like no human-like features at all with a defined muzzle. His ears were small like a wolves and his eyes shining a bright steel gray color. His body color was a midnight black the moon making his fur and skin shining. Garcia wasn't even faced by the fact that hotch was growling non stop and teeth bared, this was something that he couldn't stop.

"you should go for a run, but you might want to change first." Garcia giggled as she left him heading back to her team. Aaron stood on all four allowing his body to continue on to the next stage. Like his lycan form he was a midnight wolf the size of a dire wolf for that he thanks his breed. His fur was long and shaggy covering his entire body. All in all he was your everyday wolf except for the size. Giving his pack one last look he ran into the woods enjoying the breeze on his face, he felt liberated of all problems and hold backs. Pushing himself even harder hotch dashed thru the woods jumping over logs nothing, but a shadow to the other creatures in the woods. coming to a stop when the scent of another wolf caught attention. It wasn't one of dereks pack this once smelled of blood and rage.

Kate led the group walking in a trot just enjoying the wood, but staying alert all together making sure no unwanted wolves came barging out. unlike the other wolf packs around the rouge pack only aims for destruction and stealing female for breeding. The pack was just outside dereks turf giving nothing, but problems for the young alpha. Kate had come to encounter them from time to time, but thanks to scott and her brother she has never been harmed although the lead beta seems to have a certain fixation on her.

Shaking her head she jumped slightly as they finally came to the clearance of the meadow. The grass was as tall as them giving them a nice nap place, right smack in the middle of the meadow was a small pond giving the place a nice relaxing feel to it. Deciding on taking a small break Erica and kate ran around tackling each other, as Allison sat beside the lake with Isaac laying his head on her lap she gave him a massage while keeping an eye on the other two pack members. Even though she want a werewolf that didn't stop her from acting like an alpha, mating with derek Alisson gained some of their traits inhancing her hearing, sight, and speed.

Looking down at Isaac she smiled at the soft snoring coming from the pup. Looking up she threw her head back enjoying the sun beaming on her, but a snap of a twig snapped her away from the pleasure. Scanning the tree lines she thought nothing of if having found nothing, but seeing kate rushing to her side growing she knew something was up. kate had heard the sound, but unlike her alpha she could smell the intruders. Giving a growl the others quickly followed her surrounding Allison in a protective circle. All three wolves had their hankles raised and teeth bared.

Alisson gasped when a pack of brown wolves walked out from the trees. She knew her betas could hold their own, but they were severly out numbered. Kate took a step forward giving them a warning growl in return the lead beta snarled advancing even more. Alisson watched the betas kate was shaking in both fear and andrenaline, Erica was crouched her shoulder blades upwards positioned to pounce at any given moment and Isaac was shivering his eyes flashing every other second he was scared no way they could take them all. Alisson felt useless without her weapons she couldn't do anything to help, closing her eyes she waited for the massacre to comense. Instead she heard a defining roar.


	4. love interest?

Everyone turned to the right, Kate frowned she didn't recognized the wolf. He was black as the night if not blacker. His size was unreal at least two time bigger than her, but what caught her attention was his eyes and fangs. His eyes were iron gray cold like steel, and his fangs damn they were huge fitting perfectly with the size of his head. Looking around she noticed the look on both her pack and the rouge neither knew who the wolf is.

Hotch had followed the scent to a clear meadow, having seen nothing he was about to leave when he spotted his niece and her pack mates. He was mesmerized by the yellow she wolf that was rushing towards his niece. She was beautiful never has he seen a wolf with such color, she was slim but well-formed he fur was long not like his but it moved elegantly with every step she took. Deciding not to intrude on their day out he was about to leave when he caught sight of a pack moving towards them as the betas surrounded his niece. He watched as the golden wolf gave out a warning growl only to be ignored. Not about to let them get hurt or killed hotch made his presence known with an alpha roar. 'yup that got their attention' smirking inwardly at how the rouges took a step back. hotch stalked towards them stopping once in front of derek's pack mates blocking the rival pack from reaching them.

Kate frowned there was a familiar feeling to him, but couldn't quite place it. The question was why was he protecting them?

Hotch lowered his head, ears laid back releasing a challenging growl giving them the chance to back away or make the first move. All wolves took a step back some even baring their necks to him all but one, the lead beta took a step forward accepting his challenge. Not even waiting to size his challenger he lunged at hotch knocking him to the side. both wolves rolled around the dirt teeth snapping at the flesh. Hotch held back the whimpers from the gashes he was reciving. It wasn't long before hotch had the wolf by the neck his back on the ground, gaving a growl telling him to submit, refuseing hotch took on quick bite ending the betas life. Dropping the dead animal he turned to the rest of the pack crouching down, raising his hanckle and baring his teeth daring anyone else to attack. Just as quickly as they came the were gone.

Kate snorted at their coward-ness, but to be honest after what she had witness she didn't blame them. She would have ran too after seeing how the wolf killed the beta with no hesitation. Checking over her pack mates for any injuries her attention went back to stranger who had his snout in the lake 'probaly cleaning the blood out'.

Hotch finished cleaning himself off before turning to the wolves slowly making his way to his niece. The golden and gray wolves blocked him snarling. Hotch rolled his eyes as he flashed them followed by a roar making them submit. Walking past them he noticed the pup shaking from fear as was Allison he quickly laid on his stomach crawling to her.

Kate couldn't believe it he had just made them submit 'how is that even possible?' turning around she frowned at the way he was reaching for Allison. It was the technique many alphas used when a pack mate is afraid; it showed them he meant no harm.

Hotch slowly and gently laid his head on Alisson's lap giving her a small whimper. She hesitly raised her hand petting his head beyond confuse at the submissive behavior he was demestraiting. Know she didn't recognize him hotch allowed his dark brown eyes to sweep out diming the gray.

Allison watched his eyes change from gray to brown, placing a hand under his jaw she lifted his head staring into his intense stare. She gasped.

"Uncle Aaron?" Allison whispered Hotch whimpered giving her hand a lick. "Oh my god! I can't believe it's you! your-your huge!"

Hotch huffed giving her a playful growl. 'Did she just call me fat?'

"No I mean in size. Stand up." Allison ordered, Hotch watched her curiously but did was told. "Wow." Both standing Hotch reached up to her shoulders he allowed her to examine him. Normally he found it annoying, but with her it was amusing. "You are gorges. The long fur, your strong body." She ran her hands all over fussing over him. Then she remembered the others. "Oh I'm sorry guys. Uncle I know I introduced them, but these are Isaac, Erica the gray wolf and Kate."

Hotch stared at the golden wolf now knowing it was Kate, he saw the anger in her eyes making him wonder why? Then it clicked. Wanting to apologize he slowly made his way to her. Kate growled at every step he made, but that didn't even face him. Once he stood in front of her he was drowned in his intoxicated scent 'Wow she smells divine'. Kate wanted to move, but her feet wouldn't budge something was keeping her from running for the hills. Hotch lowered his head burying his muzzle into her neck asking for forgiveness. Kate was surprised by this, an alpha apologizing to a beta? Regardless Kate nuzzled him back accepting it. She couldn't help but enjoy the softness of his fur or the heat coming off his body. Ending to soon they pulled back, but kept their eyes locked.

Hotch took a step back tilting his head to the side making Allison giggle. He could hear the sound of approaching wolves based on the pounding of their feet judging by their scent it was derek and his pack. Not having the energy or power to face them he made a move to leave, but was stopped by both Allison and Kate. The fact that he could feel his blood sweeping thru his wounds didn't give him the stainght to fight them off.

"They wont hurt you. I promise." Allison whispered stroking his chest, Kate nudged his neck in agreement to which Hotch muzzled her back letting the touch linger.

Just then the entire pack jumped out minus the adults. Scott scanned the meadow seeing the dead beta, his pack mates, stopping on the black wolf between the girls. His eyes widening 'What the hell is that? He's bigger than Derek!' Scott growled wanting him away from the females. Derek followed suite ordering Alisson to step away from him.

Hotch was holding back as flashes of his last fight came like a tornado. The two alphas, the blood Hotch growled shaking his head 'They need to step back!' He yelled linking in with Alisson and Kate. The girls were once again surprised only pack members could link with each other.

Kate jumped forward stopping the alphas from advancing. 'Stop your just making him angry.'

Derek and Scott stopped as the rest of the pack formed a circle around the five wolves blocking all exits. 'Who is he?' Derek demanded not liking the way the female were protecting him.

"Derek it's my uncle! Call off the pack now!" Allison growled placing her hand on Hotch's side frowning at the wet feeling looking down she gasped. Hotch had a huge gash on his right side just over his ribs, looking him over she found a couple more 'Why wasn't he healing?' Allison took off her jacket placing it on the bigger would. "Your hurt." putting pressure on his wound Hotch yelp snapping at her. Derek jerk forward, stopping when Hotch moved to lay on his side. His breathing was short huffs, his eyes closed and body tense.

Derek ordered everyone back to the Hale house to change and for the cars. If he wasn't healing they needed to see Deaton. Alisson stayed by his side trying to stop the bleeding, his once shiny beautiful coat was now matted and bloody. Kate came back changed and with a set of clothes for Scott and Derek before taking her position beside Hotch.

"What happen?" Derek asked falling next to the wolf, stiffing when he growled.

"We were taking a nap, when rouges showed up. We were ready to fight when he showed up. Hotch took on the lead beta killing him. The others ran away. Derek why isn't he healing?" Kate asked for some reason it pained her to seeing him like this.

"I don't know. If you haven't noticed he isn't like us." Derek tried to see the wounds, but Hotch wasn't letting him or Scott get closer. Kate ran her hand over his head trying to sooth him down, while Allison tried to stop the bleeding. "Allison call your dad, his team needs to know what happen maybe they can tell us what he is." Derek ordered when he heard the cars approaching. Two trucks came into view Stile's Jeep and Kate's Sierra. Stiles and Isaac jumped out rushing over to them.

"Oh god! Is he dead?" Stiles gasped earning a glare from Kate and Allison. "What the hell happen?"

"Long story short, rouges attacked the girls, Hotch protected them, killed one and now he's not healing." Scott said grabbing some blankets from the jeep.

"Wait that's Allison's uncle!?" He whispered yelled. Scott nodded laying the blankets in the back of Kate's truck. "What the hell is he!? That is not normal! Is he like a super werewolf?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles shut up and help us lift him into the truck." Derek growled. Stiles huffed, but made his way over. Every one circled him trying to get ahold of him, but jumped back when Hotch snapped.

Scott growled. "Will you stop that! We are trying to help you damit!"

Kate pushed him away. "You idiot he's scared! How would you feel if you cant protect yourself with strangers surrounding you!?"

Scott sighed. "I'm sorry."

Ignoring him she kneeled next to him noticing his eyes were gray that was not a good sign. "All the males grab him towards the back away from the face and his line of sight, we will grab him from the front." Allison ordered and in no time they had him in the back of Kate's truck. Alisson and Kate rode with him his head laying on Kate's lap as Alisson called her father.

"Hello?" Chris answered.

"Hey dad listen I need you to meet me with uncle Aaron's team at Deaton's." Alisson said getting straight to the point.

"What? Why? Has something happen to him?" Chris asked his voice changing to a worried tone. Commotion from the team could be heard in the background causing Hotch so whimper probably from hearing them.

"I'll explain when you get here. Dad hurry." Alisson cut the line as the truck stopped. Scott and Stiles ran inside for the vet while Derek lowered the lid of the truck pulling the blanket to the edge.

Deaton rushed out after the boys told him a wolf was hurt, but he did not expect to see this. He froze in shock surprised to that the breed even still exsisted. "it cant be." He said under his breath, but everyone caught it including Hotch. Deaton flinched when his eyes snapped open looking into his.

"Deaton he's bleeding out." Allison panicked.

That snapped him out of his trance. "Bring him inside, lay him on the table." They did as ordered each grabbing an edge of the blanket and carrying him into the clinic. Deaton gathered his tools before walking towards the way. Hotch kept calm with the vet being human he allowed his guard down a little and with Kate running her hand over his head he felt safe.

"Where did you find him?" Deaton asked as he cleaned out the biggest gash.

"He's my uncle Aaron Hotchner." Allison replied from her spot next to Derek.

Deaton masked his shock with a nod. How is that even possible? Keeping his thoughts to himself he focused on stitching the animal up. Halfway thru Chris walked in followed by Hotch's team.

"Oh god Aaron." JJ whispered as Garcia wiped her tears both petting his head as he slept.

Rossi stayed back holding in his emotions, but he'd be damn if seeing the man he loved as a son laying on a slab. Reid stayed by Rossi, he knew Hotch was going to be okay, but that didn't stop his heart from racing. As for Morgan it pained him -a lot- but he fought to hide it, he scanned the room stopping on the Hale alpha.

"What the hell happened?" Morgan demanded.

Derek growled at the tone. "He was attacked."

Rossi scoffed it was rare for anyone to get a bite out of Hotch. "By who? And what was the reason?"

Allison jumped in. "By a beta from another pack, he stopped them from attacking me, Kate, Isaac and Erica."

"That's Aaron for you always looking out for others." Rossi said a small smirked appearing on his lips.

"Did he kill anyone?" Reid asked his voice bearly a whisper.

Allison and Kate shared a look before nodding causing the BAU to groan.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him leave." Morgan growled. "Now we are going to have an entire pack come after him looking for revenge, it's Las Vegas all over again man!"

JJ frowned. "He did it to save his niece and her pack Morgan."

Morgan scoffed. "Did he have to kill the man? A simple roar wasn't enough?"

"That's enough Morgan! Hotch is our leader, our friend. He had his reasons to do what he did. If you look closely you would have noticed the other wolf wasn't just trying to shake him." Rossi spoke staring Morgan down.

"If we had stopped him from leaving none of this would have happen." Morgan really didn't know when to stop.

"And what keep him lock up? He is not an animal Derek!" Garcia yelled.

"If we would have stopped him from leaving, he wouldn't have stopped the girls from getting hurt. Which would have led Hotch going after them. Morgan Hotch is what he is, we cant change that. we have accepted what he is and we love him. you still see him as a monster that needs to be locked up on the full moons. Hotch has showed you lots of ways that he cares. Give me one way you have?" Rossi demanded as Morgan dropped his shoulders in defeat.

Derek and the pack watched the whole encounter, they seriously had trust issues.

Deaton finished by the time Hotch opened his eyes. Scanning the room he whined upon seeing his team. JJ smiled giving his muzzle a kiss followed by Garcia. Hotch jumped off the table before anyone could stop him shaking off the dirt and bits of dried blood he could. Deaton was about to order him back on the table but Rossi raised a hand. Hotch wasn't one to follow doctors orders. Hotch streatched wincing at the cuts luckly they would be healed in an hour or two. Ignoring everyone in the room Hotch walked out of the clinic and onto Kates truck waiting for the others.

The girls giggled and aww at him as they all jumped in the back leaving the boys to the driving. Deaton drove back with them. Hotch sighed they will want answers, but for now he will relax and enjoy the ride. Without caring he stood up and walked behind Kate adjusting himself so her back was against his stomach as he wrapped her up, laying his head on her lap all that was visible was her upper body. Kate tried hiding her smile as she ran her hand over his head, her heart beating uncontrollably.

JJ laughed. "Am I seeing a love interest here?" Kate blushed waving her off.


	5. His story

Once they arrived at the house Derek jumped out of the truck growling when he spotted the alpha wrapped around his sister. Unlike the other males that have taken interest in his sister Hotch growled back. Kate giggled as she followed Hotch off the truck, watching as he took the clothes Rossi handed him. hotch quickly took off into the woods, every wolf either flinched or winced at the sound of bones cracking. Freezing at the angry animal grows before all went silent. Kate watched as a human Hotchner walked out dressed in a muscle shirt and tight jeans 'Damn he looks hot'. Hotch noticed her looks, giving her a wink he walked into the house. Everyone took a seat where they could to her like and luck Hotch stood beside Kate facing the room.

"Before you start talking are you sure you are up for it?" JJ asked worried about his wounds.

Hotch chuckled. "I'm fine JJ, they will heal." Hotch saw the look of confusion on Kate. "What?"

Kate jumped at his voice. "Oh-umm-I-you're a werewolf of course, but why don't you heal like the rest of us?"

"I heal just not as fast, these will take an hour or so." Hotch answered.

"But, why? They weren't done by an alpha." Allison said.

Hotch looked around seeing nothing, but confusion and a little anger coming from Derek. "Guess I'll have to start from the beginning."

"That's normally a good start." Stiles added earning a smack on the head from Malia. "Ow!"

Hotch ignored the couple. "Have any of you heard about the lycans?" eEveryone nodded.

"We are lycans." Scott said 'What the hell is up with this guy?'

"No, you are werewolves there are two different kind of lycans. You kind and my kind." Hotch said.

"hold on what do you mean your kind? You're a werewolf like us." Erica said leaning forward in her seat.

Hotch took a deep breath this was going to be a long day. "Alright, have any of you heard about Lucians?"

"He was the first werewolf with the ability to maintain his humanity, allowing him to shift back and forth." Boyd answered surprising those around him.

Hotch nodded. "Yes, but do you know what he looked like in his wolf form?"

Stiles snickered. "Like a wet dog on two legs."

Hotch growled, making him squeak hiding behind Malia. Derek snarled at the alpha Stiles was part of his pack and he wasn't going to have some outsider threaten him, Hotch ignored the warning instead he kept on talking.

"I've seen pictures of him in a book mom kept with her, but what does that have to do with all of this?" Cora asked speaking for the first time.

"Everything, that is what I am. Unlike you my real form is that of the Lucians breed." There the bomb has been dropped.

All was quiet as they all took in what he had just said, Kate gulped scooting away, stopping when Hotch whined. Stiles broke the silence by bursting into laughter. "Right 'The Lucians Breed' Lucian was a tale, a myth. The only werewolves are those here. You are probably some sort of weird hybrid." He said thru laughs.

"it is no myth Stiles, Lucian was real and a very powerful one may I add." Deaton said in his usual unemotional tone. "What I want to know is how you were born? Your breed was wiped out by hunters decades ago."

Hotch shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Have you had blood test done?" He asked, Hotch just nodded. "And?"

"Well for one I am Chris's brother and two I have no mixed blood in me." Hotch answered.

"Wait, wait how was the breed even created?" Isaac asked finding all of this fascinating.

Hotch pointed to the seat by Kate asking permission. Kate nodded shifting to make room for him. "Many years ago when someone was bitten or infected with the wolf gene, they would become wild unable to regain their human forms, making them into bloodthirsty killers living in packs and hunting all and anything that had a heart beat. In that time vampires held a high position and were the ones hunting the wolves down. In one of the raids they captured a pregnate wolf, who gave birth to a human child the first of the lycans to be born human. The elder in charge kept the boy, raised him as what many called him his lap dog, trained him. He would use the boys thirst against him throwing slaves into his cage, but instead of dying they became like him able to shift at will. The vamps used them as protectors during the day and workers during the night. Anyways to make things shorter Lucian fell in love with the elders daughter, he found out had her killed and her un-born child, Lucian was to be killed but escape gathering all lycans both tame and feral taking over the castle. The breed started all with Lucian as did the war between wolves and vampires." Hotch finished allowing the information to sink in, he smiled remembering how his team took it.

"How was our breed created?" Liam asked.

Hotch thought for a moment. "It's not 100% clear on how that happen, but I was told a lycan bred with a human female creating a more human and wolf like offspring. Reason behind that was the elder only had Lucian bite males. Their human side was the dominate side as oppose to us. Many lycans followed breeding with humans overpopulating our kind. Since the new breed was not easily triggered like us they were able to hide and control their shifts and temper easier than us evading the hunters."

"Are there more of your kind?" Erica asked.

"If there is I don't know, never met one as far as I know I might be the last one." Kate noticed the sad look in his eyes, it must be lonely being that alone.

Allison looked up at her mate wondering why he was so quiet. 'Derek you okay?'

'Yeah just thinking.' Derek responded giving her a smile.

"Can we see your lycan form? Please." Stiles blurted jumping up and down.

Hotch frowned. "I rather not, i'm not up for a shift right now and with two alphas here I'll probably end up attacking one." He flinch 'Why the hell did I just say that?'

Both Derek and Scott snapped their heads toward him as everyone gave him a confused look.

Derek growled. "Explain."

"I don't have a good history with alpha's of any kind, unlike you I am not completely myself when I shift." Hotch said holding himself back from responding at the growl.

"What do you mean not you self?" Kate asked, speaking for the first time.

Hotch gave her a warm smile. "When you shift you recognize everyone, who's who. If you know them or not, are they good or bad, me I need to have a connection with them. Like my team I would never attack either of them because they are my pack and so are their families. Chris is family as well and Isaac and Allison, the minute Chris introduced them I memorized their scent marking them as pack or family. When I shift 90% is animal the other 10 is all me."

Kate frowned something was bothering her. "Why didn't you attack me or the other two in the meadow? I get Allison, but us?"

"Allison's scent was all over you three. I knew who was who the scent just helped." Hotch explained.

"Oh." Kate looked back down.

"What do you mean you don't have a good history with alpha's? You're an alpha right?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not really sure how your ranking works." Hotch admitted.

Derek rolled his eyes. "By the color of your eyes red is alpha, blue or yellow are betas. You?"

Hotch shrugged. "When I first shifted my eyes never glowed they stayed the same color dark brown. It wasn't until I-uhhh-killed an alpha werewolf that it happened. We chose our ranks by our force you know like top dog."

Chris cleared his throat. "Aaron what happened? Why were you taken?" He needed to know what happened, what his father did.

Hotch stiffen at the question taking a deep breath he relaxed. "I'm not sure Gerard never treated me like a son. At the age of 7 some people came to take me away I remember mother fighting to keep me, but with Gerard still there they denied it. I was 9 when the Hotchner's adopted me. A year later I had my first shift, I was freaking out and to make matters worse it happened in front of James my adoptive father. A couple of moths later I was able to shift into a normal looking wolf, things happened James was killed, I get kicked out by Anne his wife. Rossi found me, taking me in and now here I am." Hotch purposely kept the fights, beating and murder out. Kate watched him, studied him he was holding back something she didn't like.

"Why are you afraid of Derek and Scott?" Liam asked in a some-what teased voice.

Hotch gave him a incrudioles look. "Who said I was afraid of them?"

"Every time they get close you back off, won't look them in the eye, and your heart starts beating like crazy." Erica jumped in.

"You pups have read it all wrong , I don't let them get close afraid I will hurt them, I don't look them in the eye because I will see it as a challenge or threat and the reason my heart starts beating is from the adrenaline." Hotch said giving them a look.

"Why?" Isaac asked quietly.

"My history, my past I was taught nothing, but to fight. My breed or more like my genes see alphas as a threat, like I said I am more animal than human. A alpha werewolf hold's that athourity over those below him, but throw him in with a lycan and you got yourself a war. Werewolves unless omegas don't like to be dominated by some outsider, I am much more sensitive to that." Hotch said leaning back on the couch.

"How so?" Kate asked glancing back at him.

"After I killed that alpha wolf I gain his statues you can say, which made my eyes glow gray. I was already consider an alpha, but taking that statues of alpha for your breed well that just added to my ego." Hotch chuckled.

"Do you know why your eyes shine gray instead of red?" Deaton asked, Hotch shook his head. "You were born an alpha, not in the sense of being the first born, but an actual born alpha. Lycans are above any werewolf being in every way. They were the first of the breeds. You were already an alpha, but killing that wolf it connected you to this breed. Which is why you all had trouble stopping yourself from submitting to him. Your eyes turn gray because of the mixture of both statues yet only one type of blood runs thru you veins."

"Lucians." Kate whispered although everyone heard her, Hotch glanced down a her with an almost loving look. Derek growled lowly hating the way Hotch kept looking at his sister.

"What happens if a lycan and werewolf breed?" Erica asked eyeing Hotch like some sort of meat. 

Hotch smiled when Kate growled too low for the other to hear. He leans in by her ear making her shiver as his hot breath hit her neck. "She's not m type…I only go for brunettes." Hotch chuckled when she playfully batted him away a blush creeping up her face.

"I'm not sure, the pup can be born either lycan or wolf. Aaron you have a son right?" Hotch nodded. "Is he a lycan?"

"No Jack was born a normal boy. His mother was human, her genes won against mine." Hotch explained.

"But how? The wolf gene is much stronger than that of the humans." Deaton said showing for the first time confusion.

Hotch cleared his throat 'This is going to be akward' Sending a glare towards his snickering team Hotch responded. "During the breeding I-uhh pulled out before fully realeasing in into her allowing only a small amount of..."

"Sperm." Stiles said bluntly.

"Thank you, into her. A higher chance of her genes taking over mine."

Kate felt her blush grow making her feel hotter. She tighten her legs closer together at the slight tingle she felt. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Glancing up she watched as Hotch took a deep breath, pausing then releasing with a quiet growl, his eyes flashing before locking with hers. Kate held it as long as she could before turning away, emmbaressed by the little control she had of her body. Hotch smirked at her reaction leaning down he whispered into her ear allowing his teeth to graze her ear making her shiver. "Are you okay?" He asked scanning the room as they all listened to what Deaton was saying. Kate nodded trying to hide the reaction her body had towards him. Hotch bit her ear gently before standing up to stretch frowning at the growl he received from one of the betas.

"Is jack the only son you have?" Kira asked.

Hotch nodded. "I would have loved more kids, but I couldn't risk my partners life." Derek noticed the look of sadness on his sister at the mention of his wife 'Great she's attracted to him' Derek groaned inwarldy.

Melissa frowned. "Hurt her?" She was sitting towards the back with the sheriff.

"Mating with a human is a lot more difficult for my kind. Her body is not built to whistain my needs, that and being impregnated by a lycan leads to a much quicker birth, lucky with Jack being human it was the full nine months-"

"It's ten months actually." JJ inturrupted.

"Really?" Hotch asked tilting his head to the side.

JJ shrugged her shoulders. "I know it was news for me too."

Hotch chuckled. "Anyways if Jack had been born a lycan Hailey would have given birth at three months." The thought of his lost family was too much for him, he needed to change the subject. "Chris, you said we had a sister right?" Chris nodded not missing how the room tensed. "Where is she?"

Chris cleared his throat. "Shes-uhh-in the run."

Hotch quirked an eyebrow at him. "Care to explain."

Chris gathered his thoughts, but Lydia beat him to the punch. "Long story short she's a psychotic homiciadle bitch. She was the one to cause the Hale fire, the death of many wolves and who knows what other things she has done. She is currently on the run from us, The Argents, and The Calaveras another hunting family." Hotch let put a shaky breath, how can he be realated to such person. Then again he wasn't one to talk the things he has done can rival what she has done. Kate whimpering feeling the emotions waving off the alpha, why would he feel guilty?

"You are forgetting she is now a were-jaguar and is always guarded by berserkers." A new voice added.

All eyes snapped to the stairs seeing a man walking down with a annoying smike on his face. Hotch guessed early to mid forties, looking him over Hotch got that feeling in his gut telling him not to trust this man. Giving a quiet growl Hotch moved to stand in front of his pack making sure they were all behind him and the girls in the middle. The Hale pack watched wondering if he always did that or was it because they were humans in a room full of wolves?

Peter caught the growl smirking to himself he turned towards the new comers. "What do we have here?" He took a sniff of the air closing his eyes and letting his fangs grow getting a snarl from the new alpha. "All but one are human interesting, I'm Peter Hale former alpha of Beacon Hills." Peter introduced himself taking small steps towards the warning alpha.

"Peter." Derek warned he might not like his uncle, but that didn't mean he wanted him to get mauled.

Peter ignored his warning getting closer, to be honest he just wanted to see how far he could punch the wolf until it snapped. All games stopped when he saw the gray eyes glowing. "What the hell? What is he and why are his eyes gray?" Peter demanded turning on his heels to face Derek and the pack. After another hour of explaining what Hotch was he was beat. "So if someone killed you, they uptain your alpha statues?" Peter asked smiling with his fangs.

Hotch growled narrowing his eyes at the beta. "You can try." Letting his fangs grow Hotch smirked at that sound of Peter's heart picking up. Peter gulped staring at the teeth before glaring at his chucking pack. Hotch glanced at his unsuall quiet team mates, mentally head slapping him self Hotch grolwed they had just arrived, then dealt with all of this, of course they would be tired. The fact that Morgan of all people was snozzing off proved his point. "Chris you mind if we head back, my team is tired and so am I." Hotch asked getting happy groans from said team. Chris nodded as he grabbed his keys. Hotch waited as everyone walked outside before grabbing Kate by the arm pinning her against the wall his body holding her down. Kate's heart was beating like crazy she honestly thought it was going to burst out. Looking up she locked her hazle eyes with his intense dark brown ones. Hotch buried his face in the croock of her neck muzzling her. Kate frowned, as she held back the moans once his fangs teased the tender skin. She then realized what he was doing 'He's scent marking me!'


	6. Bonding

"A-agent hotchner?" Kate stuttered praying to god that no one walks in.

Hotch snapped his head up holding his smirk, he kissed her on the cheek. "See you soon."

Kate was about to respond, but in a blink of any eye the same black wolf from the meadow stood before her. Give her a lick on the hand Hotch trotted out getting a whine from Stiles about being in the wrong form. Ignoring the over hyperactive teenager he laid on the grass watching his team climb into Chris's truck happy his wounds were all healed up. Isaac jumped around and over Hotch, glad that for once he didnt get snapped or forced to submitted because of that. Instead Hotch would playfully paw him or move his tail around giving the pup something to pounce at.

Allison kissed Derek bye and waved to the rest as she walked to the car only to find no room for her. Hotch gave her a small howl like bark as he shifted to lay completely on his side. Allison gave him a confused look not sure what he wanted her to do.

JJ chuckled popping her head out the window. "He's offering you the choice to ride on his back."

Allison smiled thanking her she made her way over, very aware of his eyes following her. She sat at the edge of his back one leg draped over his stomach and the other bend on the ground. Hotch pushed himself onto his stomach and waited until Allison had straddled him completely before he stood making his niece squeal. Catching chris's eye Hotch trotted into the woods with a rather hyper pup behind him. Chris waved to the pack as he drove down the driveway and onto the road. Neither Hotch or Chris noticed the blue steel eyes watching them.

Derek huffed as he watched his mate leave with the wolf 'If you can even call him that'. Turning back to the house the hairs on the back if his neck stood up. With a slight growl he turned around scanning pass the trees, seeing nothing he shrugged closing the door behind him. The pack sat in the living room taking in everything that had just happen earlier. Kate on the other hand was wondering on what brought on Hotch's behavior, not that she was complaining, but it did have her at a lost as to why he would mark her.

"So...he seems okay, I mean besides the whole lycan thing." Stiles spoke getting no respond from anyone. "Alright, now what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is we know nothing about what that man is and I just let my mate and beta leave with him!" Derek yelled, stiles raised his hand in surrender.

"Sorry I asked, but he is your mate's uncle and he did just save your mate, sister, and betas life. That should at least grant him a little trust." Stiles said, Derek huffed he was right the man did save their lives, plus that fact that stiles has so easily accepted the alpha wolf should be a good sign.

"I can always look into the beastesry for more information on lycans and any other book mom might have had on them." Cora suggested getting a nod from her bother.

"Stiles find out everything you can about agent Hotchner." Derek ordered ignoring the glare Kate was sending him.

Stiles sighed. "Fine, but when Allison finds out and comes for your head you are on your own."

Derek rolled his eyes, he was going to find out everything about him, even if that meant getting on Allison's bad side. Heading to his room he paused just beside Kate as he caught the scent of Hotch all over her.

"Why do you smell like Hotchner?" Derek growled.

Kate stiffed how the hell do you forget your in a house full of werewolves. "I don't know it must have been while he sat by me."

Derek narrowed his eyes at her not believeing a word she said. "Stay away from him."

"Why? For gods sake Derek he's Allison's uncle! I will be close to him no matter what." Kate snapped she was getting sick of him butting his nose into her love life. "If I want to get to know him better and maybe start something more than just friends that is my choice not yours, not the packs, mine only mine." Derek took a step forward growling at her as a warning to watch her tone. "Don't you dare and come at me that way I may be a beta, but I am not your beta." Kate turned on her heels heading up the stairs and into her room.

Derek sighed droping his head, these were the moments he wish his mother was here. He loved his sister a lot, but he was never close to her not like laura was. He has yet to tell her who really killed, for all she knows it was Kate argent. Taking a deep breath he walked into the kitchen just to get some alone time.

Hotch trotted thru the trees always remaining in the view of chris and his team. Allison sat relaxed on his back laughing at whatever antic the young pup was doing. He found himself drifting of to the thought of the yellow she-wolf, she really was beautiful in both human and wolf body. What he would give to hold her in his arms, kiss her, protect her. Going back a few moments he remembered the way her body responded to having him so close to her, his respond was no different it took all if his will power not to sink his teeth into her smooth skin. What was happening to him? Hotch shook his head pushing all thought to the back of his mind making Allison glance down at him with concern evident in her eyes.

"You okay Hotch ?" Share asked placing a hand on the side of his neck. Hotch gave her a small woof picking up his speed making her giggle, reaching Argents home Hotch laid down letting Allison jump off him grabbing the clothes Rossi held out for him, he shifted and changed. Rushing back inside he took a seat by chris.

"Want to tell us what happen?" Rossi demanded in a fatherly tone.

Hotch growled Rossi may be like a father, but he didn't take demands nor orders lightly. This however earned him a slap in the arm by JJ. "Nothing happened I was walking when I spotted a pack advancing towards Allison and the others, I interven. Before you go off on me I gave them the option to leave or attack, one choice the latter. I then gave him the chance to submit to which he refused."

"So you killed him?" Morgan scoffed.

Hotch glared at him. "He wasn't exactly play fighting with me, if I would have let him go without submitting the others would have attacked." Morgan abruptly rolled his eyes.

"What happens now?" Reid asked trying to get the two males distracted.

"Nothing Aaron was in the right by killing the beta, they had trasspassed into Hale territory, attacked both mate and sister of the alpha. The rouge alpha knows it would be useless to try and start a war for something his wolves did wrong, it would only lead to him losing more then one pack member." Chris replied. "You guys have nothing to worry about."

Hotch chuckled at the sigh of relief his team gave, he had to admit he didn't make things easy for them. Glancing to the right he took a breath trying not to react at the glare Morgan was giving him.

"Look I'm sorry okay, but it was either him or one of us and I wasn't about to let that happen. I know its not easy dealing with me and I get it, its not like I love living this way. What I need is for all of you to trust me in my ability to control myself. I need to run, have the chance to shift and let the other side of me out. Having me locked in some cell on the full moon dose nothing, but agitate and piss me off. I can control it, but I need all of you to back off a bit." Hotch spoke to all, but kept his gaze on Morgan.

Rossi nodded. "Alright Hotch I think we can handle that." The rest nodded. "Now let's just have a fight and drama free vacation."

Hotch rolled his eyes with a playful growl. They spent the rest of the day with with Chris and Allison getting to know each other. Hotch learned about the their hunting, the happenings in Beacon Hills, the death of Allisons mother, the story behind Gerard and Kate and of course Hotch couldn't help but interrogate her over Derek. In return he told them about Haley and Jack, his adoptive parents, the day the team found out what he was and a little about his work. The team also spoke about themselves surprisingly Chris and Morgan's hit it off chating about hockey and some movie. Allison was intrigue by his 'kind' asking all kinds of questions from what he looked like to what he could do, Hotch normally found this annoying always shouting the person up in less than a minute but he allowed it, finding it kinda cute. Chris smiled at them, knowing his daughter the conversation would take a long, long time so he decided to hit the sack followed by the others leaving only Hotch and his neice in the living room taking the chance he asked Allison something that had been rolling in the back of his head.

"Hey Ali?" Hotch started.

Allison smiled at the nickname. "Yeah?"

"Is Kate single?" Hotch took a sip of his drink relieving his dry throat.

Allison quirked an eyebrow shifting to face him. "Yes she is, why?"

Hotch shrugged. "No reason." A beat of silence. "How old is she?"

The she wolf rolled her eyes. "She just turned 22." She locked eyes with him. "Why?"

Hotch shook his head. "Just curious."

"I have been around enough teenage boy to know when someone is lieing." Hotch chuckled. "Now what is up with all the kate questions?"

Allison held back a giggle at the dreamy look he had on. "I find her...interesting."

Allison nodded. "I can tell you she likes you, but it's not her you have to worry about right now."

"What do you mean?" Hotch had a feeling he knew what she was talking about.

"Derek and Liam, Derek as you know is her brother and Kate is lead alpha when I'm not around he won't let her go easily. As for Liam you will probably have to fight him he has tried non-stop to mate with Kate." Allison flinched at the growl Hotch gave; she raised a hand gesturing for him to calm down. "He likes her, Kate the others don't know this but every male wolf or potential mate that Derek has driven off Liam has chased them down and challenge them. As of right now every outside wolf knows Kate belongs to Liam."

Hotch closed his eyes getting a grip of his temper. "How good of a fighter is he?" his voice was more animal than human. Hotch knew that without a doubt he could beat the teen, but would it be consider a fair fight?

"He's alright, I mean for a newly beta he's pretty strong. Derek said he wouldn't be surprised if he was soon challenged for the alpha positon." Allison watched his eyes glow brighter with every word she spoke. "Uncle, even if Liam started causing problems you have nothing to worry about. for one Derek would never let him get close to her, he doesn't see him as the right male for her and two she has no feelings for him what so ever. The only reason she puts up with him is, because Liam is Scott's beta that's all." Allison relaxed once his eyes were back to their dark brown. "You get easily angry don't you?"

Hotch huffed. "Is it that noticeable?" Allison smirked giving him a nod. "I have a very bad temper and I never learned control until I was in my late teens. Plus being what I am makes it ten times worse than your packs kind."

Allison tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"My child hood wasn't the best Ali; to the benefit of my father it was best if I didn't learn control." Hotch mumbled his voice barely a whisper.

Allison moved to sit beside him placing her hand on his. "I know we just met, but I can tell you are in need of someone to talk to. I am here to listen, we are family." Hotch gave her hand a squeeze. "Talking might help and I would never judge you."

Hotch knew she had a point and for some reason she gave him that vibe of trust and honesty. "Fights."

Allison looked up at him. "What?"

"That is what my father made me do, dog fights seeing as I had no control over my wolf I was short temper. The presence of another alpha wolf or dog for that matter would rile me up. They will throw me into a caged ring with no exits then toss in the other, just having him within a few feet I would lose it leading to a fight; I had at least three to four a day. That is the reason I can't stand being in close contact with other alphas." Hotch paused to gather his thoughts. "Don't get me wrong I can have them close and interact with them, but the slightest wrong move or growl against me or against those I care about will set me off."

"Is that why you attacked the beta at the meadow?"

Hotch nodded. "He was threating you and although he was not an alpha it still triggered me to protect you."

"Why only alphas?"

"Those are the only ones I was thrown into the ring with, not even the bait dogs were beta. A day after my first shift my father changed me up keeping me in my full wolf body and would allow alpha werewolves to beat the crap out of me, then buddies of his would take turns hitting me with whatever the hell they found trying to make me angrier."

Allison sniffed wiping the tears that had fallen. "I am so sorry you had to go thru that, if Gerard hadn't so-"

"If he hadn't done what he did I wouldn't be who I am right now. I don't justify nor do I forgive him, but it helped me overcome everything life placed in my way. It made me a better man than I was before."

With a sigh Allison leaned onto his shoulder knowing wolves needed a lot of contact for comfort. Hotch smiled wrapping his arms around her, before they knew it they both fell asleep Allison by the warmth coming off his body as for Hotch it was the comfort she gave him.


	7. Rival pack

Not too far away the pack of rouges sat on the edge of their border debating on how to tell their alpha that Angelo was killed.

"Mike should tell him." a yellow wolf said.

"Why me?" mike growled.

"Because by the death of Angelo, you are now lead beta." He said. "Plus the alpha won't hurt you as long as we are the one to tell him, but if he finds out by someone else them was are all goners."

Mike huffed without another word he walked towards their alphas home. The thing was that their alpha was also a lycan; his goal was to breed with all females he could get his paws on in order to reproduce more of his kind. The ones that gave him what he wanted he kept the others were killed along with the pups. As of now the pack had eight lycan pups being raised, they were currently at the age of 9 and growing fast.

Mike walked in cringing at the cry of pains coming from the she-wolf his alpha was breeding, he stood still and waiting until it was over.

"What do you want? Where is Angelo?" he asked grabbing his robe. Damon was in his prime at the age of 25, he become an alpha at the age of 20 and began a pack of werewolves. He was good looking, blond blue eyes and a strong jaw. His wolf was a dirty gray beast standing at 3 feet tall of pure muscles. Damon had one goal in his life, His goal create a pack of Lycan's to him the werewolves of the now were a joke nothing but pets to his kind.

"He's dead alpha." Mike said baring his throat at the snarl.

"What?!"

"He was killed today, by another alpha wolf." mike tried his best to hold back the whimper if his alpha hated something it was his wolves to show weakness.

Damon growled. "What alpha? Derek hale?"

"No I've never seen him around. He's a new one and by the looks on Derek's beta's they didn't know him either." Mike flinched at the cold look he got.

"What were the hale's pack doing there?"

"Angelo spotted them and wanted to catch the yellow she-wolf for you."

"I told you to leave her be, I will handle getting her myself." Damon huffed. "He got what he asked for stepping into another alphas land." Mike looked up at him not surprised by his lack of care. "What was this alpha like?"

"Well sir he was like you a lycan."

Damon hummed with an evil looking smirk. "interesting." He waved his hand demising his new lead beta. "Looks like I got myself some competition."


	8. Date?

Chris walked down the stairs, stopping at the sight of his daughter wrapped into the arms of his newly found brother sleeping on the couch he grinned, when the doorbell rang.

"Derek." Chris grumbled it was too early to deal with him.

Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Morning Chris, Allison up yet?"

Chris shook his head confused at the slight tremble in his voice. "No, she's still asleep. Hey Kate."

Kate waved from behind her brother. "Morning Mr. Argent."

Chris was about to close the door behind him when Derek barged in, Kate called his name giving chis a sorry smile as she went after him.

Derek stood in front of Hotch and Allison, his possessive nature on full throttle. Reaching down he pulled Allison from Hotch's grip earning a yelp and scream of both fear and surprised. Hotch being a light sleeper jumped up, his eyes turning gray looking around he caught sight of Allison sacred. Without any hesitation he attacked the male holding her sending them both crashing into the wall. Derek tried pushing him off, but to no luck. Hotch was stronger in every way.

"Stop! Dad do something!" Allison yelled, Kate was holding her back it was too dangerous for either of them to intervene.

"Hotch! Aaron snap out of it!" Chris yelled trying to pull the alphas apart.

Derek with one lucky kick was able to push him off sending him thru the door and onto the back lawn. Allison released a breath, that was enough for her uncle to snap out of what ever had him possessed since his eyes were no longer gray.

"Derek stop he's in control." Allison pleads trying to hold back her mate.

Derek snarled pushing her away he jumps off the porch shifting in the air. No way was he going to let this pass.

Hotch looked up at Derek, quickly dodging the swipe of the paw. He kept dodging until he noticed they were surrounded by the hale pack cursing at himself when he felt Derek's claw connect to his chest. Without warnings Hotch growled, his eyes glowing brighter as he changed into his lycan form. The hale pack stared in awe, stiles was jumping up and down snapping pictures. Hotch took a deep breath letting it all out in an amazing roar making every beta in the area submit to him, he kept it up until Derek to was on the ground submitting. Satisfied that there will be no more fighting he shifter back, his clothes ripped to shreds. The BAU had come down at the sound of yelling and growls.

Allison and Kate rushed to him followed by the others.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked as Kate looked him over.

"I'm fine, check on him." Hotch gestured to Derek.

Allison kneeled beside her mate, placing a hand on his back. Derek growled raising his hackle and baring his teeth.

Kate moved to stand in front of Hotch. "Derek! That's enough!"

Allison stood beside her as well. "What is the matter with you? Why are you acting this way?"

"He was just protecting his mate." Hotch said secretly enjoying Kate's fuss over him. "His wolf took over, seeing another male with you."

Allison scoffed. "You're my uncle!" She turned to Derek. "He's my uncle!" Derek flinched.

"Derek must have done some research on us." Hotch huffed.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

Hotch ran a hand thru his hair. "When it comes to mating a lycan doesn't discriminate anything that includes blood relationships. We go for the strongest and healthiest female to carry our pups." Kate frowned. "Seeing us sleeping like that must have given him the wrong idea."

Allison gapped at her mate. "You-you thought he wanted to have sex with me?!" Derek lowered his head in shame. "That is so wrong Derek."

Hotch took a step forward wincing at the pain he felt coming from his chest, looking down he groaned at the large three gashes that ran across his chest courtesy of Derek hale. "How about we head back inside, I need to clean this out and Derek needs to calm down."

Everyone, but the Hale's walked back in. Hotch's pack knew this was something he could handle on his own so they all headed back upstairs. JJ paused heading back down to help clean Hotch, but was stopped by Garcia.

"Look." She pointed to Hotch then to Kate who was seen grabbing the first aid kit. Nodding she followed the bubbly blond back upstairs.

Hotch took a seat on the couch throwing his head back with a growl at the pain that shot thru his chest. Chris walked in with Derek, Allison, Scott, Kira, Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Kate who joined them with the kit in hand.

Chris went to help Hotch only to be snapped at. "What the hell?"

"Chris don't!" Scott yelped pulling the man away from the hurting alpha.

"What?"

"He's injured and an injured werewolf is an aggressive one, fear of not being able to protect themselves. Hotch is a lycan and having a male near him right now is not the best idea unless you want to get mauled." Stiles explained.

Kate slowly made her way to him sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "Hotch I need to open your shirt and clean the wound." Kate whispered. Hotch opened his eyes staring back at her before gently scooting forward, until she was between his legs and his hands rested on her hips. Kate smiled unbuttoning his now ruined white dress shirt. Once opened she couldn't help, but admire his well sculpted chest, she thought what it will do to him if she ran her rans over them, maybe her tongue or how it would feel to have his body over hers while he t- shaking her head out of the gutter Kate grabbed the cotton ball, dipped it into some alcohol cringing at the hiss he gave once she applied it. "Sorry."

Hotch gulped. "It's fine."

"So what was all the fighting about?" Kira asked trying to defuse the tension in the room. Derek shrugged his red eyes fixated on the hands that rested on his sister's hips.

"Derek thought Hotch wanted to have sex with me." Allison growled still not able to believe her mate would think such a thing.

"Which I don't." Hotch responded quickly at the looks he got from everyone. "Allisson is a beautiful and smart girl, but she is my niece. I would never do such and thing regardless of what I am." Hotch grunted holding back the groans of pain; instead his fingers dug into Kates hips.

"But I read Lycan's don't care who or what she is, all they care about is creating more lycan puppies." Stiles said.

Hotch chuckled. "I can't say if it's true or not, it may have been in the old ages. Who knows maybe there are some others out there and do what you read, but I do focus on what and who she is. Yes I have heard Lycan's focus on the strength and blood line of the female in order to insure healthy and strong pups." Hotch finished with a growl.

"What about you?" Allison teased.

Hotch glared at her playfully. "Mutual attraction." His eyes sifted to Kate just as she was glancing up making her lock eyes with him. "A very strong mutual attraction." Kate blushed quickly looking back to what she was doing.

*Ali anyway you can get everyone to leave?* Hotch asked linking to his niece.

*Some alone time with Kate?*

Hotch rolled his eyes. *Something like that.*

*Okay.* Allison jumped to her feet. "Alright everyone let's go outside Hotch wants some alone time to talk with Kate." Kate's head shot up towards Allison in surprised then to Hotch who had thrown his head back with a groan. "Come along pups." Everyone chuckled as they filed out; Chris shook his head walking back into his office. Derek stayed put glaring daggers at the agent. "Come on Der, it's not like you won't be able to hear what they are talking about." Allison mumbled grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the house.

Kate focused on what she was doing caution of Hotch staring down at her, it felt like he was burning holes into the back of her head.

"You nervous?" he whispered.

Kate shuddered at the huskiness in his voice. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know just am." She finished applying the last white bandage on his wound. "Done." Just as she stood up to leave Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down onto the couch so he was hovering over her. With a small smirk he nuzzled her neck scent marking her all over again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kate gasped holding back a moan at the sensation his tongue gave her on hot neck.

"I don't like the smell of another male on you." Hotch growled pushing a knee between her legs prying them open as he settled between them, one hand holding both of her hands over her head.

"Why not?" Kate whispered squirming when she felt his fangs grace her neck.

"I'm not-I just don't." Hotch huffed giving her neck a quick kiss he jumped off her. "Something about you makes me want nothing more than to mark you. Why that should surprise me is because I'm not like that. It takes a lot for me to just talk to a female and yet here I am rubbing myself against you!" Hotch sighed with frustration. "Kate would you go out with me?"

Kate starred at him wide eyed. "That was an interesting way to ask, but yes I would love too."

Hotch grinned. "Perfect, I'll pick you up at the hale house say 8:00pm?"

"Yeah." Kate leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek before she stood up and dashed for the door. With a huge grin Hotch fell back into the couch laughing when he heard the girls squealing in the forest followed by a growl 'Probably Derek' Hotch thought.


End file.
